Kang
"Only a fool fights in a burning house!" Kang was among the most influential leaders and feared diplomats in the Klingon Empire during the late 23rd and early 24th Centuries. As a product of 22nd century genetic engineering, Kang was descended from Klingons affected with the Klingon augment virus created in 2154. ( ) Throughout his illustrious career, Kang played key roles in many legendary battles against the Federation, both on the battlefield and at the negotiation table. As a result of his prowess, Kang's status within the Empire was revered to the extent that he achieved the status of a Klingon ''Dahar'' Master. His glory would further succeed him, after his death in 2370, when he earned his own statue among the Hall of Heroes on Qo'noS. ( ) :The literary work ''The Fall of Kang ( ) and geograpical point on Qo'noS called Kang's summit ( ) may have been named in his honor. It is also possible Kang himself was named after the mountain or the subject of The Fall of Kang' Kang wed his wife, Mara, prior to 2268; she would later serve as Kang's science officer aboard his battlecruiser during the late 2260s. By 2290, Kang had his first son, whom he named Dax, in honor of his friend, the Federation ambassador to Qo'noS, Curzon Dax. ( ; ) :It is likely that Dax is also the son of Mara, however this has not been conclusively established. Military Career Much of Kang's early career is unknown, however, by the 2260s he had achieved the rank of Commander, and was assigned the command of his own D7-class Klingon battlecruiser. ( ) Conflicts with the Federation While responding to a distress call at Beta XII-A in 2268, Kang's battlecruiser sustained massive internal damage after became disabled, resulting in the deaths of 400 of his crew. As the ship drifted towards Beta XII-A, Kang beamed down to the planet to discover Captain Kirk on the surface. Kang accused Kirk of attacking his ship and took Kirk prisoner while claiming the orbiting [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] for the Klingon Empire. Kang convinced Kirk to beam the group up to the Enterprise, where he and the remaining 37 survivors are transported aboard as prisoners. Kang's ship would further be destroyed by the Enterprise because of the danger it posed due to the massive amount of hazardous radiation it was emitting. Aboard the Enterprise, intense fighting broke out between the two groups, as the ship mysteriously hurtled toward the galactic rim. The emergency bulkheads of the Enterprise, soonafter, sealed themselves, trapping 392 members of the Enterprise crew below decks. The entire situation, including the phantom Beta XII-A colony, imaginary distress calls, the transmutation of the weapons aboard the ship, were discovered to have been engineered by an unknown energy being that thrived on the belligerent emotions precipitated from the ingrained hatred between the Klingon Empire and Federation. Through the cooperation of Mara, Kirk was able to cooperate with Kang to drive the lifeform away by generating positive emotions. ( ) Relations with the Federation would continute to periodically flare-up throughout the latter half of the 23rd century. In one such occasion, Captain Kang, along with Captain Kor, would together lead two divisions of warships in an ancient Earth cavalry-style attack on the Federation outpost at Caleb IV. During the attack, Kang and Kor successfully tricked their opponents by launching first a small initial attack, and then striking with the bulk of the forces when the Federation began repair efforts. ( ) In 2289, Kang would represent the Klingon Empire in negotiations with the Federation, represented by Curzon Dax, on the Korvat colony. ( ) Later Career Kang, Koloth and Kor, who originally set out with forty legions, would together hold the Korma Pass against T'nag's Army in a glorious battle in a trinary star system. The three warriors forced the enemy to fight with the blinding light of three suns in their eyes. The battle ended with the mountainside covered with so many dead that there was not a square meter of ground to be seen. They would together feast on T'nag's heart in celebration of their victory. ( ) In 2293, Kang encountered Captain Sulu, of the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]], in the Azure Nebula as Sulu attempted a foray into Klingon space. To evade Kang, Sulu ignited the volatile sirillium gas inside the nebula disabling Kang's battle cruiser ensuring their escape. ( ) :Of interest during this encounter is that Kang refers to Sulu not as "Captain," but as "Mister" - while this has been speculated to be an intended slight against Sulu it is more likely a sign of respect or even affection between adversaries; after all Kang follows up this comment by noting to Sulu that "I see they have finally given you the Captaincy you so richly deserve" while Sulu notes "Nice to see you again, Kang" before communication is severed between the two ships. '' Kang commanded many ships in his career. In 2372, Kang's friend, Kor had a dream about discovering the Sword of Kahless. In the dream, the statues of Kang and Koloth in the Hall of Heroes would turn to flesh and blood, as the trio presented the Sword to Emperor Kahless. Kang's ship then uncloaked above, and a swirl of song transported the trio into its embrace and the ship streaked away into the golden light to the gates of Sto-vo-kor. ( ) :''In the script for "''The Sword of Kahless", Kang's ship was named the K'Tanco, but this did not make it into the aired version.'' During the late 2280s, a band of depredators, led by the Albino, began raiding Klingon colonies. Three Klingon warships, commanded by Kang, Koloth and Kor, were sent out to stop him. Their mission was successful in capturing most of the depredators, however, the Albino was able to escape. In the Albino’s last message to the Klingons, he promised to take his revenge on the firstborn of each of the three captains. Within a few years, the Albino would keep his word and he managed to infect the warrior’s three innocent children with a genetic virus that would eventually kill them. ( ) The Blood Oath In 2290, Kor, Kang, Koloth and Curzon Dax pledged a blood oath to avenge the deaths of their sons, an offense committed by the Albino. They would nearly catch the Albino at Galdonterre, but one of their subspace messages was intercepted and he, once again, was able to escape. In 2363, after decades of searching, Kang discovered one of the Albinos discarded wives on Dayos IV. Kang would feed and clothe her and later tells her the story of his murdered son and his quest for the Albino. Although she said nothing of the Albinos location, Kang suspected that she knew of his location. In early-2370, Kang received an amulet, sent to him through the recently deceased former wife of the Albino. The amulet revealed to Kang the whereabouts of the Albino, who had a compound located on Secarus IV. Kang would travel to the Secarus system to confirm the revelation, only to be immediately contacted by the Albino, who, unexpectedly, invites the trio to a "fair fight" and one last glorious battle. Three months later, Kor, Koloth, Kang, with the aid of Jadzia Dax, prepared their attack on the Albino's compound, only to discover that it was a trap. Using the element of surprise, they bombarded the compound with tetryon particles from Kang's Bird-of-Prey, forcing the Albino and his sentries into face-to-face, hand-to-hand combat. Following a fierce battle, the mortally wounded Kang was able to slay the Albino. Fulfilling their blood oath, both Kang and Koloth were able to die a glorious and honorable death. ( ) Appendices Appearances * TOS: ** "Day of the Dove" * DS9: ** "Blood Oath" * VOY: ** "Flashback" Background *Kang was played by actor Michael Ansara. * Matt Groening, creator of ''The Simpsons'' named his recurring alien characters Kang and Kodos, after Kang the Klingon and Kodos, a character in TOS: "The Conscience of the King". Category:Klingon military personnel Category:Klingons Category:Augments de:Kang es:Kang fr:Kang